


Juvenescence

by ViscerallyLoumen



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViscerallyLoumen/pseuds/ViscerallyLoumen
Summary: Smutty goodness.





	1. Chapter 1

Deran knew things at school were always gonna go his way. He was a Cody after all. His brothers had paved the way for him, He didn't get pulled in because his hair were longer than what legislation dictated, his teachers were actively ignorant of his bad behaviour. Calling his mom was definitely not an option. There were loads of perks for sure. He smoked dope in the toilets instead of attending Miss White's class and he bet the old spinster was relieved he did. He was a bad boy that didn't even have to try, the rough exterior , the legacy, his own brand of humour that his idiotic classmates seem to found rude and unpleasant just wrapped him up nicely as the no-good boy, the bad sort and Deran fucking revelled in it. So when he found himself actually inside a classroom on a rainy Tuesday, his fellow students must have thought he was working on a long scheme, like robbing Mr Barton of the tidy little baggy he was hiding in his trouser pocket, which wasn't like he wasn't going to do that too, but honestly Deran kind of liked science. He took a seat in the last row, nestled close enough to the window to not let the room temperature feel stifling. He was busy engraving his own name into the wood of the table with a smuggled army swiss knife when someone took the adjacent seat. He turned his head, prepared to glare the little fucker into submission. The said boy was new to him, hell they could have gone to the same school for 5 years and Deran could have never spared him a glance. His mom always said you only trust family. But look now he did. After a few minutes of Deran literally burning a hole, the size of the pacific ocean, in his head the boy turned around. His eyes were dark, so dark that he thought they were actually black until the light filtering through the windows hit them properly revealing the deep blue of his pupils. They were like the tumultuous blue of the ocean at dawn or after thunder. The boy held his gaze for an instant and just nodded, a strange movement in its familiarity. Craig would signal to him in the same manner. They both faced forward then, dismissing each other in a single breath.

Suddenly it was like that kid was everywhere Deran went. Running away from the mall security with his loot, he saw him just before he took a sharp left to lose the overweight cop. Whilst he was hanging out with his brothers, generally making a nuisance of themselves, there he was again. It all came to a head when he spotted him surfing in his favorite part of the bay. Begrudgingly, he had to admit that the kid had skills, there was some hidden strength in that skinny body of the prebuscent. He rode the waves seamlessly, lost in his own world. Sure he could have gone surfing, ignore the other, do what he always did, ignore people that didn't have Cody as their last name, but he just couldn't with this particular boy. The dark blue eyed boy came out after riding his last wave, an easy smile on his face before noticing Deran and schooling his expression into something less unguarded. He gifted Deran to one of those little nod again like they were friends, like it was something they did, something between them. And the worst thing was he didn't bother him as much as it probably should.  
'Watching the competition?' he asked eyeing Deran's board appreciatively, his seemed to be not in such good nick.  
'Might be thinking of eliminating the competition' Deran replied, deadpan.  
The boy smiled, hearing it not as a threat but as the hidden compliment it actually was.  
'I'm Adrian' the still smiling boy told him.  
'Deran' a small quirk of the lips gracing his own face. For a minute he actually hoped Adrian didn't know he was a Cody, hoped that he could have a friend he wasn't blood related to, something just his. Deran grabbed his board more tightly and ran out toward the ocean. 'Sit down and watch the master, kid' he threw over his shoulder. He could hear Adrian running after him mumbling about 'taking him on' and for once he didn't actually mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Deran loved to skate at night. It was a time just for him, where he could try new tricks without the judgemental eyes of his siblings if it were to not land them. One day he will kick the smile off their faces when he beats them all, hands down, at Play Skate. He tried a few pressure flips to warm up then moved onto some more complicated ones building up to revert,not that he managed it. Still, it was between him and the bright stars in the midnight sky and they weren't telling. Adrian wasn't showing tonight, must have been the first time since he introduced him to his hangout, stressing the word secret. But Adrian knew what he meant to wanna hide away, to not want all eyes on you - to be free you had to break away. Sure Deran would find himself hanging off his mother's skirt more often than not, but here he was his own man. And he was a man too since he fapped pretty frequently and Craig's friend Jenny totally had her hand on his dick that one time. Sure he didn't actually get hard but he'd drunk a lot and her hand had been cold and muggy, the texture of cold fish, and the smell of brewery emanating from her breath sure didn't help. He finished off his last spliff and called it a night. Pope had some girl over and she was obnoxiously shouting the house down with her constant 'right there' probably why his brother picked her up. He stuffed his head under his pillow and fell asleep in a grump, feeling the tiredness of an evening left unfulfilled weighing him down.  
The next day, Adrian was waiting for him outside school and he ran up to him - to give him shit like any good bro would. Adrian looked a little morose but still slapped the proffered hand in their overtly complicated handshake, which one day will undoubtedly be forgotten but now was of utmost importance. All day Adrian seemed on edge about something , but whatever it was he wasn't saying when Deran poked him hard in the ribcage with his pointer finger which in Cody language was borderline a heart to heart. J was having a party that night, Smurf allowing it, obviously there was something in it for her, alibis were her favourite flavour of repayment. Alcohol was flowing and after easily swiping a bottle of Jack, him and Adrian were on their way to being violently smashed, Adrian, in particular, was swaying on his feet whilst mumbling 'There is something...but I can't tell you... if I tell you, it will be said and then the telling can no longer be stopped from being said'. Whatever his friend was on about was floating on a vapour of strong whiskey and a few uppers. Baz came up from behind , clapping Adrian's shoulder in passing, sending him flying onto Deran's chest. The commotion sent the entire content of his stomach in motion, finalising his journey on his pristine shirt. 'Da fuck' Deran swore, lamenting his disgusting state even as he was supporting his friend's weight. 'I swear Ade, you are a fucking disaster' he went on sounding a lot more fond that he meant to. They made their way outside where Adrian proceeded to empty his stomach a couple more times . Adrian was all for setting camp right outside in his mom's succulents, which narrowly avoided being covered in spew when Deran grabbed hold of his friend's hips and stirred him towards Craig's work boots. Since his best friend was out for the counts and he didn't fancy spending the night watching his brothers coping off, Deran decided to commandeer his own bedroom before some horny fuckers made their way there. Adrian was heavier than he looked, probably because he decided to fall asleep before they reached their destination. Deran was really happy when he finally managed to drop him on his bed, where he did bounce slightly upon landing. He started removing his sick covered shirt when he realised that Adrian was still wearing his. He tried to coax him into waking up and doing it himself but he was dead to this world, his breathing whistling slightly from his left nostril. He grabbed the hem of Adrian's shirt and started lifting it.  
'What you doing?' Adrian mumbled, his words heavily slurred by sleep.  
'Don't worry it's just me' Deran replied, suddenly very aware of his fingertips as they grazed butter soft skin. Adrian had gone completely lax, which was doing something to him he valiantly ignored. 'Lightweight' Deran told him as he gently covered his bare chest with the bedsheet. By the time he was in his boxers and was slipping under the covers Adrian was breathing deep, the unconscious respite before the hell of a hangover he would definitely have the next morning. A strand of his hair was falling in front of his face and Deran found himself moving it before he could think about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Deran doesn't know how it started or why but he likes it, getting his hands dirty. The clay taking shape between his fingers. At first it was just shitty ashtrays he would bring to Smurf but now...Now he could just about shape anything. He made a few vases and shit that always made a pretty decent mother's day present and secured him as Smurf's favorite. He hid most of what he made, his brothers would make fun of him, call him a fag. There was nothing worst than being called a fag. Nothing. Sometimes he thought about telling Adrian. He wouldn't make fun of him for it. Adrian teased and made jokes but it was never demeaning, never mean. It was nice to just shove him and he would just shove back, come toe to toe with Deran but never a step too far. Adrian was , for all intent and purposes his best friend. Yet, he never told. His fingers had tighten at the thought, the ball elongating between his grip, a bulbous mass escaping the top of his fist. He looked at it for a second before destroying it in a nonsensical fit. He decided to visit Adrian, might be one of those days his mother would make an hundred cupcakes and tell him to cut his hair- or could be one of her other days. Worth it , either way. What he didn't expect when he reached the slightly dilapidated property was another boy there. Another boy hanging out with his boy. Another boy that was laughing with Adrian like they were friends. Like they were friends. Deran obviously missed the day at kindergarten when you learned to share cos he had never felt so outraged. Adrian was his friend. That other boy needed to be educated that you don't touch a Cody's belongings.   
Finding the little turd that had ruined his plans to hang out with Adrian was easier than he anticipated since apparently they had some classes in common. He stared him down, glared at him for existing. The last draw came when he chin nodded at Adrian, a Deran and Adrian thing. He followed the little prick as he made his way to the boys' bathroom. And before the door was fully closed, Deran was on him, knocking the little fucker against the piss covered tiles. A faint swooshing sound escaped the trapped boy before he tried to loosen the death grip on his arms. It was pointless Deran was bigger and used to fights, whilst the other boy looked like a strong wind would knock him over. Deran threatened hard, leaving no room for uncertainty as he punched him directly in the jaw. Said boy scrambled on the floor smearing barely dried urine across the seat of his pants, his cheek already blooming an ugly purple. Lesson learned.  
Adrian was waiting for him outside as Deran nonchalantly walked up to him. They hang out all evening, laughing and play fighting, the world making sense again, back on its axis. So really nothing would have prepared him for being accosted the next day by a really freaked out Adrian, gesturing wildly about some test he had, which he was surely gonna fail because Donny hadn't shown up to class and apparently dropped out. Deran's feigned surprise about the situation could have won oscars. He was so busy mentally congratulating himself on his innocent look that he missed completely Adrian's dubious gaze.   
Deran was trawling the corridors, the school looked different at night, like it had no right to exist without students in it. He had a mission and as everyone knew nothing could ever stop a Cody on a mission. They could scheme like nobody else and he had been stealing for Smurf since he was old enough to balance on his chubby toddler's legs. And damn it felt amazing to do it for himself {Adrian}. Never before had he felt such euphoria as he walked out of the building's shadow, the loot stashed deep in his sports bag.   
The outside light was on as Deran sneaked his ass through the side window that Adrian's mother always forgot to latch. To a Cody that was like a direct invitation to steal your shit but Deran only wanted one thing in this house and thankfully for them a Smurf connection was a security system in itself. He found Adrian in a darkened room, the only source of light being some kind of video playing on his computer screen. Whatever it was, Adrian was transfixed, his entire demeanour tense, like a string on too tight that would snap if you played it too hard. Deran cleared his throat obnoxiously ,seemingly pulling Adrian out of a daze as his entire body twitched, flailing limbs reaching for the top of his laptop to close it before looking guiltily at Deran. His entire face was flaming, the color of his cheeks was way past his usual pink hue and firmly in the red usually find adorning clowns. His normally serene best friend was sketchy, a low current buzzing under his skin whilst he looked at Deran wide eyed. It was catching too, the youngest Cody was feeling very warm and uncertain. Had Adrian been watching porn? No, no way Adrian was pure, untouched. Adrian and sex couldn't possibly belong in the same sentence. Adrian got excited watching a big wave coming at him not naked things. No it just didn't compute. Adrian was basically an eunuch, asexual so that couldn't be it. Though he clearly was a boy and therefore theoretically had a dick. Damn, now he was thinking of Adrian's dick. For the first time in his life Deran saw Adrian, really saw him. His short hair sticking out at the front in a cow's lick he could never bow to submission. His skinny body that was all lean muscles and no fat from hours of surfing and not always eating 3 meals a day. He always knew his eyes was that impossible dark tone of blue who also somehow managed to be bright, especially now as he fidgeted ,unnerved by Deran' s lengthy pause. Deran took out the folded paper from his bag and shoved it at Adrian. The dumbfounded boy opened it, reading it softly before understanding smoothed out his frowny eyebrows and a smile cracked his blushing face. Adrian grabbed the back of his neck to bring his friend in a frighteningly tight hug, Deran could feel him from chest to knees, though blessedly Adrian was keeping his groin to himself. The mumbled 'thanks', 'you're the best' breathed in his throat made stealing the exam papers totally worth it. Deran stiffly detangled himself from the affectionate assault and punched Adrian in the arm, bro status firmly restored.


	4. Belize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty goodness.

So this competition hasn't started like Deran expected, they seemed to drug test here which made smuggling a tidy little bag from Smurf completely worthless, that's without counting the new hole she was gonna tear him when he'll be back. But that was Future Deran's problem Belize Deran didn't have to worry about pulling jobs or his brothers or Smurf. Here it was supposed to be all about surfing and getting stoned with Adrian. Who right now had put on his best Houdini impersonation and was nowhere to be found. Deran wondered aimlessly around the street of Belize , area completely unknown to him but his Cody arrogance was carrying him around. He found a few bars on the way, which he mentally stored into checking out later as they didn't seem to be checking IDs at the door. After a few turns down the back streets, he found himself staring wide eyed, mouth hanging open unattractively at the tableau in front of him. He found him. Adrian... He was being pushed into a wall by some shaved head dude that looked like he intended to melt into Adrian's teenage body. It was like an atrocious car crash, horrifying, something that shouldn't happen, least of all in front of his eyes, so vivid in reality that he didn't even think of looking away. The guy moved his lips to Adrian's pale neck. Adrian opened hooded eyes and slowly blinked onto Deran's form, like he was waking from a pleasant dream. A vast number of emotions crossed Adrian's expression before settling on defiance, the steely gaze of facing big waves coming towards you and taking your chances. Deran grabbed the other guy by the back of his collar, his grip punishing as he smashed the man, and it was definitely a man jesus, into the concrete wall. Blood exploding from the man's nose with the hard collision. He dropped to the floor before shakily standing up. Blood was dripping down his chin that he was roughly wiping off with the back of his hand. The gesture was pointless as more came flooding from his clearly broken nose. Deran, eyes alight with fury made a move forward as the man stumbled backwards. 'Jesus just get outta here before he fucking kill you' Adrian spat out before grabbing Deran's arm in a tight vice. The man scrambled away mumbling something that even without the whistling going on inside his brain Deran is not sure he would have heard. He turned around on Adrian, eyes going up and down his disheveled form. His shirt was still riding up and his zipper was flapping open against a strong thigh. He looked fucking debauched, used. The fury he felt renewed with a vengeance and he shook out Adrian's grip easily before pushing him hard into the wall. Unintentionally replaying the scene he interrupted with his own weight. He grabbed hold of Adrian and roughly shook him, like the young man had momentarily lost his mind and Deran was trying to bring him back. Back to being his friend that surfed so well he sometime left Deran in his wake, his friend that always gave him shelter when he couldn't handle the shit his family put him through on the regular. He told Adrian everything, how he slept with a gun under his bed, just in case, how he sometime dreamed of taking off leaving everything behind but could never go through with it, until now. He didn't even tell her about the tournament, about where he was going or anything, saw an opportunity and took it. Deran was good at taking opportunities. His grip on Adrian's shoulders moved up to grip the back of his neck so tightly that bruising will probably stain it. He dived in, threw himself all in, Adrian had no choice but to take the assault as eager lips crashed onto his in a graceless kiss. Deran saw Adrian's eyes quickly widen in clear shock before his own eyes closed. Taking, taking, tongue working its way inside , pushing past swollen lips, savouring the hot mouth, sensations buzzing under his skin so strongly that it took Deran an embarrassing amount of time to realise that Adrian was reciprocating. His tongue was rolling around his, massaging his taste buds until all he could taste was Adrian. His hands were running down his sides before gripping his hips to bring him closer until all he could feel was Adrian. Deran pulled away, taking ragged breaths to calm the wild beating of his heart. Adrian was looking at him, the flush of arousal high on his cheeks. 'Fuck you're so hard' Adrian whispered awestruck. Adrian's long fingers slowly started rubbing him through his shorts. His head falling onto Deran's shoulder seemingly unable to take his eyes away from where his hand was, now that he hadn't been pushed away, more firmly palming him. Deran's eyes closed, his nose pressed against his friend's temple. The saltwater clinging to his hair made his heart flutter. He loved the smell of the ocean, Adrian always smelled like he just stepped out of riding the biggest waves. He could feel clever fingers pulling at his waistband, Adrian was breathing hard as he looked at the very generous appendage peeking up. If Deran had been capable of coherent thinking he would have pulled away, run away but Adrian's bare hand was smoothing out reverently the skin of his cock until all he could think was Adrian. It felt so good but Deran suddenly felt like a spectator in his own depraved private show. He pushed his hand forcefully down Adrian's boxers. His dick was hard and thick under his rough touch as he pulled it out, exposing it to the night air. Adrian let out a whimper at the shock of temperature on his overheated dick. His movement on Deran's become less exploratory and more determined. Deran spat directly in his own palm before returning to his best friend's erection that was already shiny with precome. He jerked the rigid organ, something that he'd done an hundred times but right now seemed brand new, so different when he wasn't the one gasping, begging for release. Adrian was twisting his wrist on the uptake making Deran groan. Deran always rose to the occasion, coming first was always so important until he met Adrian. And now more than ever he wanted him to come first, watch the look on his face. It was sure that this time it would be better than watching him break the winning wave. Adrian was relentless in his own pursuit, blurring the edges between bringing him to completion and reaching his own ecstasy. Adrian was dribbling a slow thread of saliva directly onto Deran's aching flesh easing the slide, making him deliriously think of a wet hot mouth full of dick, unable to snark him as Deran stuff him full to gagging point. His balls were tightening so hard there would have been no way he could have hold off from coming in a steady stream directly onto his childhood friend. He opened his eyes just in time to see Adrian lost in his own orgasm, face slack, eyes barely open, his pupils swirling black pools and his lips parted to let out panting breaths. It was the most perfect he ever looked, blissed out by Deran's hand. It was so far away from anything permitted, allowed to exist for a Cody but that was Future Deran's problem. Belize Deran was too loose limbed and satisfied to focus on anything but Adrian's lazy smile of simple happiness.


End file.
